The Broken Worlds
by Echowolf22
Summary: In the wake of war, Earth once again is at peace. Then strange creatures begin to appear, immune to Earth weaponry, that seem to have come from a 21st century Web series. With the link between worlds, it will take the descendants of the series creators, to save both worlds. May become a M, late on.
1. The New world

**Earth - 2245**

"Sir, you saw the footage, what should we do?"

The commander sighed. After years of battle, Commander Armstrong was tired. After nearly one hundred years of war, humanity was at finally at peace. For nearly 5 years, the 3 fractions, the United States, the UEN (United European Nations) and the Japanese Empire had lowered their weapons and trade resumed across the 3 inhabitable areas of Earth.

Yet the damage to Earth, to Humanity was done. Africa, South America and central Asia were waste lands, the population dropped from 22 Billion to little over 3 Billion. Lunar bases were lost and Humanity was reduced to at most, early 21st technology. Even after all this, it got worse.

"Sir, what should we do?" Armstrong's assistant asked. She was young, only 21, too young to have fought in the war.

"What do we do?" The aged commander repeated, as he turned the feed off, showing the black, red eyed "Creatures" attacking Austin TX, "Is find us descendants…"

* * *

CPL Lucy Dunkleman sighed, turning another page in her book. Debriefing they said, ten minutes of your time they said. It had been nearly 2 hours, since her CO told her to wait in this damn room.

Lucy was 25 and a Corporal in the US Air force. Her rank and squadron symbol, the Apollo's Wings, were stamped on her pilot's Jacket. Her dark blonde hair, fell just above her shoulders, slightly covering one of her emerald eyes. She wore dark blue jeans that were torn at the knees, a white t-shirt under her combat green jacket and brown combat boots.

Placing her book down, she began to play with the dog tags around her neck while watching the other occupants of the room. The first was a 30 something year old, nerdy looking man, wearing glasses over brown eyes. He was tall, with messy brown hair. He had introduced himself as Michal Luna, a reporter from New York. He had nearly interrogated both Lucy and the other Military officer in the room when he first walked in. He now paced around the room, obviously bored.

The other Military officer, was a 29 year old Lieutenant Hanna Zach-Jones. She had long dark hair held back in a ponytail, blue eyes. She still wore the military uniform, dark green, with a M97 Handgun at her side. She also seemed bored, but was ignoring it, humming a tune under her breath.

"Does anyone know how long we've been in here?" Michal asked, breaking Lucy out of her thought "Usually, I'd leap at the chance, for alone time with two girls, but when ones armed and the other looks like she'd bite my balls of if I got close, I think I'd pass." He took his glasses off and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor.

He wasn't wrong, the state Lucy was in, she needed to do something to ease the boredom. She was practically dragged from the streets, by US personnel. Her Mobile taken, yet she was allowed to keep the dagger in her boot.

Suddenly the door opened, a young girl in an officers uniform walked in, flanked by two armed guards. Then a man of Asian descent in a lab coat, with long brown hair walked in.

"Lucy Dunkleman, Hanna Zach-Jones and Michal Luna?" She asked, the group nodded. "Good, if you'd like to follow me please."

They followed her though the base, which seemed to be a maze of corridors.

"Can you please tell me why I'm here, please?" Michal part asked, part demanded to the girl.

The girl ignored him, not even reacting to the reporter. The man in the lab coat hid a smile as the Michal seemed to back away. The girl led them to a large room, with one wall covered in monitors. An aged man in a commander's uniform stood in the centre of the room. He was bald, with blue eyes and a battle hardened face.

"Commander Armstrong?" Hanna said, saluting her CO. Lucy made a half arse attempt at a salute, while Michal just folded his arms.

"Thank you, LT, but call me Jim" He said, as Hanna made a confused look at the Commander's statement. "You might be wondering why you're here"

"Why are we here?" Michal asked, the commander turned to stare at the younger man. Lucy could tell that the commander had took an imminent disliking to the Reporter. That was something they had in common.

"You are here" The commander said, turning towards the monitors "because of this."  
He pressed a button, and the monitors flicked on. Each showed some kind of footage, some were from aero drones, others from solider feeds and CCTV cameras. Each showed strange creatures, covered in black fur, with bony white plating and blood red eyes. They seemed to attack soldiers and were unaffected by bullets. A bear sized creature, tore through a squadron of soldiers, before being knocked down by a tank blast.

All three of them stood in awe. Lucy had seen, footage of the UEN immortals in battle, but even they seemed weak compared to these creatures.

"Well," she said "That was a thing".

The Man in the lab coat sniggered, even the commander smiled.

"What?" Lucy said.

"Are any of you three familiar with a show known as RWBY?" the man in lab coat asked.

All three shook their heads. Lucy caught sight of his shirt, it was old, patched and torn in some places. It looked like it was once a dark purple, with a strange black symbol in the middle.

"It started as a web series in the early 21st century, until the 7th volume, when it was transferred to the RT TV channel, they made roughly 27 volumes, most of which have been lost due to the war."

"What has a 21st century series got to do with this?" Michal asked.

"Because these creatures are from that series and you three, only direct descendants of the creators."

The three shared looks.

"During the late 21st century a team of scientists in Austin were somehow able to connect a VR device to the universe in question, but then the war started and we lost most of the research."

"What?" Michal said completely confused.

"Basically, a portal to this universe has reopened sometime near the end of 2nd volume, letting these "Grimm" though. We need to get into the universe and find someone to help us before the Grimm cause the truce between the factions to break apart. That's why me, along with you 3 are going to Austin to use the device to "jump" to their world." The man in lab coat answered.

"Look I have no Idea what is going on" Lucy said, "But I'm in. Sounds like fun"

"Same here" Hanna said, "If it means I get to kill monsters"

"Can I ask why you're coming with us?" Michal asked the man in the lab coat.

"Because you need an expert in the series and the gear" he said. "Also I'm also a descendent. My name is Jacob Oum."

 **Authors Note- This is my first Fanfic, so bare with me, all reviews will help**

 **-Echowolf**


	2. Relics of the past

**Earth 2245**

The Aircraft flew low over the long abandon city. Many of the towers still stood, but were a shadow of their former glory. Nature had already began to take route, covering everything in a layer of green.

Austin, Texas.

"Where is this device anyway" Michal yelled over the rotor blades of the Aircraft.

"The Rooster Teeth Memorial Museum, aka their formal studio." Jacob yelled back. He had ditched the lab coat, replacing it with a bullet proof vest and a M97 handgun, holstered at the belt. He may be a scientist, but like hell he would walk into Bandit infested country unarmed.

"I'm still not sure what you've signed us up for" Lucy yelled across to him, "But it sure beats flying rings around Vancouver" As a pilot, she regularly flew this type of Aircraft. Type-5 Falcons, Tactical Personnel Gunships. After the war, the most she got to do, was route training ops. She had donned a bullet proof vest under her jacket, a M97 and (much to the amusement of Jacob) a pair of Aviator sunglasses. Her trusty dagger still held in her boot.

"I don't know why I'm coming" Michel said, he had also donned a vest, but had refused a gun. "Hopefully I'll get a good story out of it"

Below them, a group of bear like Grimm suddenly appeared in the street, as if out of nowhere.

"Err… Jacob, explain" Hanna yelled. Being the only one with actual combat training, she was acting as their defender. Her vest was chunkier and she wielded two M97's at her waist and a UMP-2152 SMG in her arms.

"We believe that as long as the portal's open, they'll phasing across" He yelled to her.

"Why can't we shut down the Portal?" Michel asked.

"Because, the Portal is acting as a focuser" Jacob answered "It keeps the Grimm from appearing across the world, only within 20 miles of it. That's, why we had to get out here so quick, if someone or something damages the portal…well…do you a Deathstalker turning up in your toilet?"

"I don't know what one of those are" He said, pushing his glasses up his nose "But my answer's still no"

* * *

The Airship looped around the building before descending into a nearby field. Hanna and Lucy went out first, weapons drawn, followed by Michal and Jacob.

"Echo-5, take the bird back, I repeat, return to base." Hanna said into the radio.

"Wait" Michal said, as the Airship took off "Why is our transport leaving?"

"This area's bandit territory, still yet to be reclaimed by the US" Hanna said, "We don't want them getting a hold of another Airship"

"But what if they attack us?" Michal asked "how do we get out?"

"Trust me," Lucy said, "if they decide to attack us, we'll be dead before you'll know what hit us" She smiled at the worried looking Reporter before following Hanna towards the large building.

The Building in question was a large former hanger that had many extensions built on it over the years. The Rooster Teeth logo had fallen from above the entrance, and lay amongst the weeds.

Lucy caught up to Hanna at the entrance, as they opened the shattered doors with weapons raised.

"Did you know, you were decedent from a famous pre-war celerity?" Lucy asked, scanning some of the displays.

"Not even the slightest, I would have thought…oh for god's sake." Hanna said approaching a nearby display. The wall was named "Former members memorial"

Lucy walked up behind her, reading the information under a picture of an elderly looking woman and a younger woman stroking a dog.

 _ARRYN ZACH, seen here age 75, with her daughter Emily Zach-Jones wife of Michael Jones Jr. and their dog Watson Jr... Arryn was the voice actor for Blake Belladonna on the show RWBY and Emily Grey on RVB…Despite leaving RT in the year 2014, she voiced her characters until Blake's death in Volume 13 and Grey's Death in season 18… Later she began reporting on VR games, until her death in 2076._

"They named me after the bloody dog" Hanna said, looking back to Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"My full name, Hanna Watson Zach-Jones. Very clever dad"

Nearly laughing, Lucy turned to see Michal and Jacob in the gift shop. Michal had picked up a bobble head of someone called Gus and Jacob, was looking at the figurines.

"Are we going to get going, or are we getting souvenirs for the Commander?" Lucy asked.

"Right, sorry." Jacob said, walking past the scale models of two superheroes. "We need to head towards the RWBY sector" He indicated to a map showing the museum.

"Right, it looks like we need to go through the early founder's exhibit, then the Podcast zone" Michal said, examining the map.

"Right let's go" Hanna said, taking point.

* * *

 _MILES LUNA, Lead Writer, Director and Voice actor for Rooster Teeth and a former CEO… Lead writer for RVB until season 23, and for RWBY after the unfortunate death of Kerry Shawcross in 2019… Voice of Jaune Arc in RWBY…Miles became CEO in 2045 of Rooster Teeth after Barbara Dunkleman stepped down…. He ran the company for another 6 years, before he retired to live with his family._

Michal stopped reading.

He turned and ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Here we are then" Jacob said. "The Monty Oum memorial."

It was a large room, covered in artwork, many had been taken by time. On the back wall was a large painting of the man himself, rising above a group of 4 girls, each dressed in a different colour faded by time. Red. White. Black. And Yellow.

"So where is this portal?" Michal asked.

"The door at the back." Jacob said, "Down the stairs."

They followed him, down into the basement. Here was filled with older items, props and things. An old military video jeep, crates of discounted "Gavin Bobble Heads" and a Nerf gun armoury were amongst the stuff cluttering the basement.

"This is a real Yeager Basement" Lucy said, "Full of useless crap"

"Anyway, I can see golf carts, fake weapons and old computers, but no portal" Michal said

"That's because it's the entire room" Jacob said. He stared to punch a code into a keyboard on a desk.

"Wait, how do you know so much about this anyway" Lucy asked, as a low hum began.

"I'm sorry, I've not told you the full truth" Jacob said, "I'm not coming with you, and it's up to you three to save them all, to save all of us."

"Jacob?"

"The White Fang nor the Chaos syndicate are not your enemies. Find each other and then Ozpin, tell him this. The Queen is the Last"

"Jacob what the hell are you talking about?" Hanna asked as the humming grew louder.

"This future was not going to happen. Save us all." Jacob said, pressing the enter key, then world begun to spin.

"Save us all"

The world faded to black, then to Red…

 **Ok, I know that was probably confusing, but answers are coming. I don't know how regularly I'll update this, but any reviews will help. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Echowolf**


End file.
